Twisted
by Amy the bright
Summary: Mia was a happy girl, who lived a life of glitz and glamour and enjoyed life to the fullest. But what would happen if one day she accidentally heard a dark secret... a one so twisted that her life takes a tumultuous turn and change her perspective of the world forever.
1. How her world perished

Mia was a happy girl with an amazing life. I mean what's not to love when your parents are millionaires, you have the two most awesome best friends in the whole world and an adoring dog right?

Well here is where everyone including Mia herself went wrong. Everything in her world changed when she heard a dark secret, that was when all hell broke loose and her life took a tumultuous turn and changed her perspective of the world forever. Here is how her world perished.

Mia came home, a bright smile on her face and excitement brimming inside her as she raced to her parents room in glee , unable to wait to tell her parents about the events that happened that day, about how she had scored all A's in her finals, how she had been told to lead sing in the most prestigious event in the whole school, and how she was invited to go to her best friend Ashley's sleepover party. Before entering the room she suddenly stopped dead as she heard her mother sob. Her mind immediately went blank before questions began rushing through her head. Why was mom crying? Had she done something wrong? Had something terrible happened? Because as far as she knew her mother was the strongest person she had ever known. She had never in her whole life seen her mother cry. Her heart wrenched as she heard her mom cry, she only snapped out of it when she heard her dad say "Stop it, we can't keep weeping over this, we must learn to cherish her and be with her for as long as possible."


	2. Shock and misery

Mia wasn't understanding a word that was being said. What was going on? Why was dad speaking like this? What-

Her thoughts were yet again cut off but this time by her moms shaky and dry voice, "Must learn? Must learn to be okay by knowing that my daughter will die any moment?! That's like asking for the moon Alex!"

Mia stood there shocked upon hearing those words, she stood there in solemn silence, too scared and shocked to make a move. Her dad replied back, his voice too getting shaky "Well we can't do anything else can we?! It is not our fault Mia was born with an unknown syndrome-"

" it's not UNKNOWN Alex, it's called Twist syndrome "

Her mom cut in, her voice cold. Mia herself flinched at her mother's tone. But that was all, her head was now spinning, thoughts of her going to die filled her head, sadness overwhelmed her and it felt like all those achievements before were was going to die so what was the use. Before she knew it she had burst into her parents room tears streaming down her face as she asked " what's happening to me?!"

Her parents were shocked but soon grief and sadness overcame them too as they stayed silent. Mia repeated " What's happening to me!? Why am I going to die?! What is this syndrome?" Her parents looked at each other before her mom took a deep breath and answered " You suffer from a syndrome called twist syndrome where your vital organs will stop working at any given point of time resulting that you might die any second." Her mom was in tears by the end of the sentence, let alone only Mia.

Mia stood there shocked, she WAS going to die, and she could die any second ,even right now. Tears streamed down her face and there was a sad silence in the room. Mia spent the rest of her day in her room sobbing. She refused to eat, reason with her parents or even Ashley who her parents had called over in hopes that she would listen.


	3. A ray of hope crushed

The next day she woke up early and rushed to school, thinking that it would be useless to waste time like this because it was just silly. "I mean, so what if I'm going to die some day, doesn't everyone sooner or later. And just because my vital organs can stop any moment doesn't mean I'm going to die right now, I could die after living a full and happy life." She thought and looked up with her oh so famous smile again. If anyone would have seen her then they must have thought that nothing could bring this girl down, but yet again no one could be more wrong...

As the day continued, Mia couldn't realise how wrong she had been. The news had spread around the whole school and the result was horrifying. Everyone in Mia's class came to Mia and hugged her or gave her a pat on the back each and every one of them had a look of concern or sadness. Some even went to the extent of saying "We will miss you." Or " You shall never be forgotten." Mia just looked at them in horror as those dreadful thoughts she had been fighting against the whole day flooded back. Hot tears began to form in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried to fight them back, she couldn't help but let them escape. Her knees began trembling and before she knew it they had collapsed and she was sitting on the cold marble ground crying. To her happiness, her friends Ashley and Tamara surrounded her and shooed everyone else away as if they were her personal bodyguards. Once that was done they immediately helped her up and took her to the washroom where they wiped her tears and helped her tidy up. Mia felt a little better after her friends helped her and demonstrated their unwavering support for her. She managed a weak smile and hugged the two of them before they decided to head back to class.

To her plight her teachers too behaved extra kind and lenient. Though most kids would not mind this, Mia was disturbed and disgusted by this partiality towards her, and matters didn't get better when she saw random strangers look at her with sorrow while she walked through the corridors. But nothing too serious happened until it was end of school, where of course Katelyn had to come and made fun of her. Mia had never been affected by Katelyn snarky comments or sarcastic responses as she always knew exactly what to reply back but not today. Mia was just placing her books in the locker when,suddenly Katelyn comes and slams the door shut, resulting in Mia yelping in surprise. Katelyn smirked before saying" Look who it is, if it isn't Mia the girl who always wants to be the centre of attention. News is that you are going to die. Is that true? Actually you know what? I don't even care! I would be the happiest person on Earth on the day of your death. Why don't you just pass away now? No one will even remember or care in fact!" Mia stood in the corner silently just hoping that Katelyn would go away as she didn't have the strength or will power to defend herself anymore. She could feel herself agreeing to everything Katelyn had just told but immediately wanted to kick herself for even thinking that thought. Katelyn continued but Mia didn't care anymore.

The only thing that snapped her out of this was a familiar voice saying " Katelyn can you just go away? Or do I have to call your mom again?" Immediately Mia heard the sound of footsteps come towards her. She looked up to see Tamara with a look of concern. "Are you okay?" Tamara asked. "Yeah,yeah I'm fine." Mia said feeling relief flood into her when she saw that Katelyn had fled. Tamara kept asking questions but Mia just avoided them by replying " Its okay, I'm fine now." Tamara didn't look convinced but decided not to ask further. She hugged Mia before the two parted their ways.


	4. A living nightmare

On the way home the only thing that hit Mia's head was the stuff Katelyn had said. Was any of it true? No, it couldn't be... or could it? Would people really care if she were there or not? She pushed those thoughts aside and went home.

Later in the night Mia tossed and turned but couldn't get sleep until midnight. In her dream she was standing in a dark room where nothing was visible, suddenly the floor underneath her collapsed and the next thing she knew she was holding the chipped floor for dear life and suddenly her mom and dads face came in front of her , they were laughing and having a merry time. "Help!, help! Mom, dad! Help me please!" They looked at her before answering, their voices merged together " Why should we, your going to die anyway." Suddenly their face disappeared and was replaced by Tamara and Ashley's face, they too were laughing but suddenly to her horror another face appeared, Katelyn's face, they were all having a merry time . "Help!, help! Ashley! Tamara!Help me please!" Suddenly they looked at her before their face turned grim " I'm sorry but we have already replaced you." Ashley said. " yeah, and Katelyn is way better company!" Said Tamara. Mia looked at them in shock before pleading " Friends please! I beg you both help me!" Suddenly Katelyn came closer and said " I am afraid that is where you are wrong. They aren't you're friends but mine!" And with that she pushed Mia's hands away and she fell into the endless pit screaming for help.


	5. Maybe there is hope

Mia woke up, drenched in cold sweat,shivering with fear, her pace white. She took a breath of relief when she realised it was just a nightmare after that she couldn't get any sleep and was wide awake, the words said in her nightmare repeating in her head . She looked into the empty darkness and pondered whether all was true. She brushed it aside as her eyes began to droop of the lack of slumber as she peacefully dozed back to sleep.

The days passed by in a blur and each day got worse making Mia look forward for the night but nights too began to turn dreadful as each night a nightmare came each scarier, sadder and darker. She began to long for days to be alone to be happy, to be free but to her dismay it never came. She would sit at her window staring into the sky and wondering what might have been. Would life have been better if she weren't reminded constantly about her syndrome the thought she could die right now? Or would it have been the same? Most nights she would cry herself to sleep and those rare others were when she was too tired to cry. "But everything was still not that bad, right? At least she had Tamara, Ashley and her parents right?" Mia would think every night.


	6. Sadness overdose

But one day everything spiralled out of control, Katelyn bullied her to the point where she couldn't hold it back anymore and was a sobbing mess. Her friends Ashley and Tamara were absent. And upon coming home her parents were fuming at her bad marks in Mathematics. Resulting in Mia feeling worse then ever before, she ran to her room tears gushing out of her eyes. She ran inside the room, slammed the door shut before collapsing right next to it, crying her heart out. She curled herself into a ball, not knowing whether to be angry, sad or depressed. She didn't feel safe anymore, the people she trusted the most were now either not there or against her. She spent the rest of the day sad and gloomy.

When she finally decided to go to bed, it was late. She hadn't opened her door to anyone and had given a deaf ear to her parents and friends apologies. Still, she didn't feel better. It felt as if that dull pain and sadness she had felt upon reaching her room had just turned worse. It felt as if all her worries and pain had just clustered together to form a knot in her heart a one ,no matter how hard she tried, would never go away. She hid under the covers just wanting to disappear, to hide, to dissolve, one could even say die... She knew that was a very extreme thing to say but it was not only today's episode that made her say this, it was every day she had lived keeping the fear of her death in her mind at all times and not being able to do anything about it. She had always pushed the thought away with courage and strength but now... now she was tired, tired of fighting against herself, but she had been to stubborn to admit it. But today she was driven over the edge to the point where there was nothing and no one to fight for, not even herself. A secret Mia always kept to herself was that she had already thought of herself not worthy to fight for the moment she heard the news, the only reason she fought was for her friends, her family. She would be nothing without them she had always thought and for the first time she was right. She felt like nothing right now, and there is no use to fight for nothing right?


	7. A TWISTED fate

Soon she began feeling sleepy. " I hope I can resolve things tomorrow." Mia thought before going into a deep slumber. And for the first night in the many that had passed, she had an amazing dream, a one where she was a happy, healthy girl. She dreamt of the places she had gone to, memories that she was fond of and everything she needed to feel content. But she never woke up, it seemed as if her wish had come true, this was the only way she could be happy, the only way to be peaceful and the only way to be content, to be dead. It seemed that the Twist syndrome had worked its twisted ways and made the girl die a peaceful death. It was always thought of as a curse but what Mia or anyone in fact didn't know was that this was a blessing instead, because faith or whatever one would call it had a much worse path ahead for Mia.

A one much worse than now... well all one can say now is Mia's life was way more TWISTED than she thought... or was it? Who knows? The world works in Twisted ways and so do most people.

The end


End file.
